Merek Gunslinger
'Brief' Merek Gunslinger started off as a Clone but was a Jedi in the World of Clone Wars Adventures. Merek First Came to be in the Game Before Commander Shox back in the Fall of 2010 and was CommanderShox's first ever profile he made. After all this time Merek Gunslinger has been long looked after, collecting all the Non Member & Free Gear that has come to be. You can normally find Merek Gunslinger Hanging around the Main Hall. 'Merek Gunslinger's Early Life' 'Jedi Life' Jedi Master & General "Merek Gunslinger" as he is later known as was first Born back in 54BBY on Coruscunt, just like most Jedi, Merek was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscunt at an Early age and has no Memories of these times, He eventually became an Apprentice to a Jedi Master by the Name of "Frodo Barkings" who was a Rodian, The two would often train together. Merek looked up to his Master as a Guardian, a Father. In Mereks time at The Jedi temple he was often Nicknamed Merek "Gunslinger" due to his skill with a blaster. After Many Years Merek Gunslinger was Granted to be a Jedi knight and would eventually train his own Padwan Learner "Sarah Cundow" a Human. Leading up to the Dsicovery of The Sepratists on Geonosis, Merek Gunslinger's Apprentice Proved herself worthy to become a Jedi Knight and Merek to become a Jedi Master. Merek Gunslinger was one of the Jedi who Accompainied "Master Yoda" to Kamino to check on the Clone Army, Merek never got to whitness The Jedi Battle in the Arena on Geonosis. His Former Padwan Sarah Cundow & old Master Frodo Barkings was slain along with many other Jedi. ''The Battle of Geonosis Just like Many Jedi, Merek Gunslinger was assigned to Clone Troopers of his own, He was Put in charge and Leader of a Clone Squad called "Wolf Squadron" Merek was now heading to the Planet called "Geonosis" he had been recently told about his Former Master and Apprentice and was ready for war. He had landed with his Squad at an Outpost, he was told it was recently captured by Clone Commandos. Merek Got his Clone Commander "CC-1995" and his troops to set up a deffence in case of any unexpected attack. It was not long before the Squad was Under attack by a small Group of geonosian Warriors. They were no match for the Jedi Master. Merek and His squad soon Beat them off, they saw no more action at the outpost that day, Merek Rested a while to reflect on his thoughts of his Previously deceased Padwan and Master. It was as-if a big Part of Merek's Life had collapsped in on him, Merek had no Memory of his childhood at least before he came to the temple, His Master and Padwan were life family to him but also knew he shouldn't hold onti his feelings about them. Finally Merek was contacted by Jedi Master "Mace Windu" that the Separatist Army was in a full retreat. Merek also got a message about the same Commando squad that captured their outpost they just deffended, The Commandos needed a lift from a recently Destroyed Trade Federation Starship. Merek Gunslinger Quickly Goverened His Squad to take to the gunships to pick up the Commandos. Merek's Duties were now finished on the Hostile red Planet of Geonosis. 'First Battle of Kamino'''